Smiley faced lighter
by GreyAngelxx
Summary: Camping should be fun. Camping trips are fun if your in good hands. Campings not fun in the middle of nowhere. Camping is dangerous if you find that your in a game of life and death
1. Pink

_**This idea came to me in my**__** maths class while we were doing some long division…(: Yeh I know. **_

_**Each chapter will be or have a quote from the song that inspired me.**_

_**Dedicated to Ethan; make sure they don't find your death note ;D**_

"Are you sure your have everything?"

Nellie turned back to her friends Piki and Eddie.

Piki rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now start driving so I can get this over with."

Eddie laughed. "Now don't be like that," Eddie said "you'll love it."

Piki mumbled something and turned on her iPod.

Nellie pushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her eyes and started to drive. She didn't know how Eddie had talked her and Piki into a camping trip of a few days at some lake camp in the middle of nowhere. Piki played with the ends of her black sweater while Eddie stared out of the window. "Hey Nellie, can we stop somewhere. Im hungry."

Piki rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is that all your good for, eating?"

Eddie ruffled Piki's hair.

"Now now Piki, No need to be mean. You know _exactly_ what im good for."

Piki shyed away from him and blushed. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Eddie laughed.

"Oh nothing."

Nellie laughed a little too hard at Eddies teasing.

She knew that Eddie wasn't one of Piki's favourite people and unfortunately, so did he. He loved to tease her until she turned the same colour as a beetroot. After a few minutes of silence, Piki figured out what he meant.

"Eddie, I've never done _anything_ like that with you."

"Yeh but you want to." He murmured.

"Bite me."

"You wish"

Piki started to blush again.

"What..."

"I said, you wish I would bite you."

Piki stuck her tongue out at Eddie, giving him a nice view of her piercing, and turned away towards the window.

Nellie smiled to herself. "We're nearly there, so make sure not to kill each other."

"Ill try."

"Heads up Piki!"

Eddie through a bag at Piki.

"What..?" she said.

She looked round, but it was too late. The bag hit her in the torso and she fell to the ground. Eddie laughed and ran over to her. "Sorry bud."

He held out his hand for her to help her up. She took it. "I swear Ed, I hope a bear comes and takes you away in the night."

She got back on her feet, slung the bag over her shoulder and walked off to the campsite. Eddie turned to Nellie with a childish pout.

"Did you hear that?"

Nellie sighed. "Yes Ed, She was only joking around with you."

Ed gave me a triumphant smile. "I knew she loved me really."

"Uh…Yeh. Go and catch up with her then."

He grabbed a few bags and ran off towards Piki.

Nellie locked the car, picked up the remaining bags and walked off towards her friends.

When she got there Ed and Piki had already started to put up their tents and fight, but mostly fight so they were getting nowhere fast.

"But you do love me."

"I told you, I don't!"

Nellie rolled her eyes and started to put up her tent.

When she had finished, she put some logs in a pile in an attempt to make a fire. "Need a lighter?"

Piki pointed a lighter in the shape of a smiley face at her.

"Yeh thanks. Where did you get this? I didn't think you smoked."

She sighed. "Just light it."

I light the lighter next to the wood and it burst into flames.

Ed went over to Nellie and the two started to put marshmallows on a stick.

Piki went into her tent to get changed into her PJ's.

After five minutes she called out.

"Hey guys…"

"Yeh, what is it?"

"Whose are these?"

She came out of her tent in her dark blue night dress, holding a pink pyjama shirt.

Nellie shrugged. "Well it's not mine."

"And it's not mine."

She looked at Ed.

Ed blushed a pale pink.

"Oh look, now you match your PJ's."

"Yeh well…Only _real _men wear pink."

He snatched the clothing from Piki.

"Whatever rubs your Buddha I guess?"

Ed's face lit up.

"Did you bring him?"

Piki cocked her head at him.

"Who?"

"Your Buddha silly."

"Uh...No I didn't. I didn't think we had to pack our Buddha's."

Ed Pouted. "Well, you should have."

Piki rolled her eyes in frustration and sat down next to Nellie, who had been very amused by what little conversation had gone on between Ed and Piki. Piki elbowed Ed in the ribs.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Your marshmallows melting on the fire."

Ed looked down and sure enough, there was a big sticky mess in the middle of the fire which was slowly turning black.

"Oh Yeh."

"Can I suggest you eat it?"

"You most certainly can."

Ed smiled and started to eat the gooey mess on the end of his stick.

Nellie threw her marshmallow into the fire.

"Why did you do that?" Ed said in dismay.

"It started to look less appetising."

"Really, why?" Piki asked.

"She saw your face."

"Ed will you _shut up?!_"

"No I will not!"

Piki kicked the older boy in the leg.

"Ow! Nellie! Piki's being a knob!"

Nellie sighed and put her pillow over her head.

"What kind of knob?"

"What..."

"A door knob? A cabinet knob?"

"You know perfectly well what kind of knob!"

A Cheser cat grin spread across Piki's face.

She loved winning her and Eds little arguments.

Es sighed. "It's boiling in here. Im going to get some air."

Ed got up and walked outside the tent.

"He's right. It is pretty hot in here."

"Yeh. Do you think it's the lamp?"

"Yeh…Lets go join him."

Nellie and Piki got up and walked out of the tent.

Piki looked round. Ed wasn't anywhere around.

"Ed…Come on, don't scare us."

No answer.

"Ed! Come on don't play around."

No answer.

"Come on Nellie; let's go back in the tent. He just may have gone for a walk."

She nodded and stepped back in the tent.

She lay down on her sleeping bag.

"Hey Piki… What if he's not back by morning?"

I laughed. "Nellie, I promise he'll be back by morning. Even Eds not stupid enough to get lost out here."

She closed her eyes and, after a few minutes, fell asleep.

Piki was unsure about her promise. Would Ed really get lost? No, this is a camp. They have maps all over the place. But that being said, they aren't very clear. Maybe she should stay up just to make sure…

She tried, but ten minutes before twelve, the point when she was really needed, she fell asleep.

_**So…what do ya think? This is going to be my first attempt**__**at a scary fic.**_

_**You see that button down there. Click it, and ill give you a free strawberry (: you know how much you want that strawberry: D**_


	2. Dissapperance

_**Ta-daaa :D This is only going on thanks to Ethan and Natalie. (: my looovly proof-readers. Have fun reading :] x**_

"Pikiiii~"

Piki groaned and slowly opened her eyes. They where heavy since she didn't sleep well the night before. Nellie was shouting her name.

"What Nellie?"

"Eds not back."

Piki sat straight up. Her eyes widened. "He's…not….b-back."

Ed should be back. Ed should be back. She repeated it in her head over and over. What if he got kidnapped? What if he got attacked?

Piki got out of her sleeping bag and went outside. The forest air smelled strongly of pine and…wine?

"Nellie, have you been drinking?"

She shook her head.

Wine…it's probably just my imagination thought Piki.

She got a bowl and poured some cereal. Nellie sat down and drank from her water bottle. A rustle came from the trees and Piki jumped. "Who's there?" Piki pointed a spoon at the trees as a silhouette came towards her.

A laugh came from the trees.

"….Ed?!"

Ed walked out from the trees doubled over in laughter.

Piki threw her spoon on the floor and started to shout at Ed.

"Im glad you think this is funny because while you where out there doing god knows what, Nellie and I where here worrying about your sorry ass!"

Ed wiped a tear from his eye and stood up.

"Relax sour puss, im in one piece aren't I?"

"Unfortunaly…"

Ed ran forward with arms outstretched and hugged Piki.

"Aw, you don't mean it!"

Piki pushed him off. "Im sick of your shit!"

She stomped into her tent and zipped up the door.

Ed looked at Nellie.

"Did you miss me Nellie the elephant?"

Nellie smiled. She couldn't stay mad at Ed for long.

"I got real worried about you, but I think you should apologise to her. She didn't sleep all last night because she was worrying about you."

Ed sighed and walked over to her tent. He tapped against the thin fabric of the tent.

"Hey…Piki."

"Go away dumbass."

"I want to apologise. Im sorry I worried you."

"You should be!"

Piki walked out of the tent dress in a pair of black skinny jeans with various chains and a bright yellow top with a smiley face on the front.

"Oooh don't we look nice today?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

She pulled on a leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Nellie asked.

"Walking. Want to come?"

"Na. just don't get lost."

Piki nodded and walked off into the thick cluster of trees.

"That didn't hurt did it?"

Ed smiled at Nellie.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Twelve hours and she's still not back yet. Should we do something?"

Nellie shook her head.

"You know Piki. Hard as the next man."

Ed smiled. "I didn't know Piki was a man."

Nellie rolled her eyes.

Ed looked back out towards the woods where Piki had departed.

"Do you think she's lost?"

"Naa."

"Do you think she's got kidnapped?"

"Nope. Ed, just stop worrying about her. She'll be back soon enough."

Ed made a small mumbling noise in his throat and put a concerned look on his face.

_Has she really got kidnapped?_

…_no she's fine. _

_But I can tell myself that all I want and it may not be true…_

Ed sighed and looked at his watch.

22:05

She's been gone awhile.

"Im heading off to bed. She'll probably come back while we are sleeping. Nellie nodded and gave Ed a hug.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

She walked off to her own tent and zipped up the entrance.

Ed walked into his own and put on his PJ's.

_Oh look, now you match your __PJ's._

Piki's voice echoed in his head.

He really hoped that she wasn't being held captive by a perverted mountain man.

He crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"Ed…hey Ed."

Ed opened his eyes.

Nellie was knelt down on the floor of his tent in a pair of ruby red pyjamas.

"What is it Nellie?"

He sat up to talk to his friend easier.

"I…I can't sleep."

He laughed slightly.

"Aw did my ickle Elephant have a bad dream."

She blushed. "No… im just used to having Piki talking to me in the tent."

Ed smiled wider.

"Go get your tent and you can sleep in her tonight."

She smiled and ran outside.

She returned with a pale pink sleeping bag patterned with stars and laid it next to Ed.

"You promise not to do pervy things to me while I sleep."

He laughed. "As long as you promise me the same thing."

"Sure."

And with that she fell asleep.

Ed smiled one last time at Nellie and fell asleep himself.

Maybe things would be ok after all.

Piki tripped over another logs but quickly got up and ran off.

She could feel the blood from her wounds soaking her clothes which had been torn on various branches.

_I __can't let them get me… if they get me they'll get the others._

She staggered along pushing over whatever debris she found in her path, just anything to stop her pursuers.

She yelled and she fell into a muddy swamp pit.

Warm tears streamed down her face. Mud and open wounds mixed. Blood trickled down her body.

_No. I__ can't give up._

She tried to get up but just kept falling.

She crawled to a tree on all fours.

She attempted to pull herself up the tree but the wounds in her arms felt like they would rip her arms off if she pulled up any harder.

After another attempt she gave a cry of frustration and fell to the ground with a large thump. She felt fresh tears stream down her face.

_They're going to find Ed and Nellie._

_This is all my fault._

_My._

_Fault._

She laid her head on the floor.

She had lost.

_Oh come on Piki, I tho__ght you where better than that._

Ed's voice brought a smile to her face.

"Ah..." She whispered to herself. "I loved you really you old coot."

A rough hand touched her shoulder making her jump.

"Awh... how touching. Can we make a move now girly?"

_**What do you think? :3 Im not to glad how the ending turned out but feh. **_

_**Reviewers get lightning lemons :] x**_


	3. Things can only get better

_**Hello :] Right ho, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Callum and tom. They inspire me (x the bunch of retards. Well, enough of my rambling. Have fun x!**_

Piki tried to open her eyes but her capturer's tied a piece of black cloth around her eyes before she could get a look .Also she was tied to a chair by a rope that felt like it was wearing her wrists to the bone. She had a piece of duct tape across her mouth so she crossed shouting and screaming for help from her mental list of ways to escape. She heard a set of foot steps coming down the corridor and the creak of a door.

"Awake I see. Well I might as well tell you where you are." Said a smooth voice.

_She sounds __like a woman…_

"You're in a place in which you won't leave unless your parents love you enough."

Piki felt her hearts freeze over.

_My parents are dead…_

"What are you doing T, Not playing with your food are you?"

She heard another person enter the room.

_Playing with your …food?_

He walked over to Piki and held her chin between two fingers.

"Is this the best you could get?"

His fingers made her jump. They were freezing and the tips felt like they had been sanded down with sand paper.

"The others were in the camp. She was taking a walk though; I and Cameron thought that it would be easiest."

Piki felt her heart sink. These people must be crazy. What do they want money? Or are they cannibals…

"She'll have to do for now then."

Piki laid her chin against her chest.

"Aw, is the baby sad we're going to get her buddy's too?" The female voice said mockingly. Then she felt a sharp needle prick her arm. They were drawing her blood.

"My turn."

_Doing what?!_

She screamed in her throat as she felt a knife being dragged across her arm.

"Didn't like that? That's just the beginning." The female voice whispered in her ear with a raspy voice.

They then started to drag the knife across her arm, down her torso and down her leg to her feet. They did this until there was a thin long line that went all over her body.

"Not to spoil your fun Tim, but what is the purpose of this?"

"You'll see." She heard a set of footsteps leave the room.

"I don't see why I have to watch her. I mean I was the one that did all the running and stuff." The female voice mumbled.

_These guys must be insane._

_What purpose would I be to them? If they wanted to be emo and cut people, why not them self's?_

_But the said that they were going to get Nellie and Ed._

_I don't want to know what they're going to do with us._

Ed opened his eyes. Nellie was still there next to him, sleeping deeply.

He got up and walked outside.

The morning air was fresh, crisp and damp.

The sun beat down on the campsite.

_Time to give Piki a wake up call._

Ed walked over to Piki's tent.

"Guten morgen Pi-"

She still wasn't back.

Maybe she really was lost. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Piki's number.

He waited for a few minutes until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_This voice __definitely wasn't Piki._

"Uh, hi. Im wondering when Piki will be back."

"Oh she's not coming back."

Ed's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Beep.

The phone line went dead.

_She's__…not coming home?_

What's going on here...?

"Ed..."

Nellie walked out of her tent rubbing her eye.

"Did you sleep ok Nellie?"

She nodded.

"Where's pumpkin?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. Pumpkin...

"Oh Piki." He smiled. "She's not back yet."

Nellie yawned and mumbled something. "We should go looking for her."

"Well, where would we start?"

Nellie sighed. "Scrap the idea, im going to sleep."

She walked back into the tent and into her sleeping bag.

Ed paced back and forward.

_What do I do__…?_

_I could ring Piki's phone again but ill probably get cut off again. _

Ed sighed and looked at the floor. The black burnt wood from yesterday was still there. There's got to be some clue somewhere about where she is.

Suddenly, a piece of black material was tied around his mouth. A thick scratchy rope was tied around his wrist... He thrashed his legs around in hope he would hit one of his captures. Two pairs of strong arms picked him up and carried him through a thick cluster of trees. He saw that there were a lot of trees and branches on the floor. On some of them was what looked like…blood?

_Are these the same people that have Piki __captured?_

_Is this where they dragged her too?_

Something yellow caught his eye.

It was in the shape of a smiley face.

_Piki's__ lighter._

One of the captures also spotted it and picked it up with his free hand.

"Look at what i've got Tim."

"That's nice Cameron. Let just keep moving."

Ed saw a rusty old blue truck ahead of him.

The two men threw him into the back of the truck and sped off.

Ed kept trying to kick one of the men that he believed to be called Cameron.

Cameron just kept laughing and tied his legs together.

"This ones almost as feisty as the emo."

Tim sighed.

"I don't think she's emo, I think she's a scene kid in training."

Cameron smiled. "Well, im not going to lose sleep over it."

_Nellie….how could you have slept through this?_

Nellie yawned and stretched her arms.

_Much better._

She had caught up with her sleep.

"Hey Ed im awa-"

Ed wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Come on ed, no fooling around."

There was silence. Not peaceful silence. The kind of silence that could drive a man to insanity.

Nellie started to look around, startled.

_Ed has to around somewhere._

She looked on the floor and saw something. It was a deep midnight blue. She picked it up and had a closer look. It had a long sliver chain and a blue pendant in the shape of a star.

_Where have I seen this before__…?_

_Eight years ago…_

"_Happy birthday Eddie!"_

_Nellie was in a room full of ribbons, balloons and cake. A few kids were running around. A small boy ran towards her. Nellie handed him a small present. He gave her a hug and thanked her. He beckoned her to a circle where everyone was sat down. She sat down next to her friend, who had a small milky white dress on. The boy opened gift after gift... He opened Nellie's and found a small action figure. He thanked her and opened the next one. It was from the girl in the milky dress. It was a small chain with a star shaped pendant. The boy squealed and put on the chain. He thanked the girl multiple times and hugged her. The girl smiled and hugged him back._

"_For my eddy."_

_Present time…_

That's where it was from. She knew she saw it somewhere before. It was Ed's seventh birthday present from Piki. Nellie didn't know he'd kept it after all these years. He must have worn it under his shirt. She put it in her pocket to give to Ed later. Now to find him. He couldn't have gone far anyway. Could he…?

**Dundundun…**** :} this toke half an hour to write so im kind of proud with myself.**

**Leftover cake, ribbons and balloons for reviewers ^^**


	4. New Arrival

The black cloth must have been thinner than the kidnappers thought, because it fell from Piki's eyes. She looked at what was around her. The woman who was watching her had a bob of dark red hair. She was laid out on a dark brown sofa playing a handheld computer game. She had deep black circles under her eyes. It surprised her that the woman had made no attempt to attach a new blindfold. The door clicked open. Piki looked up to see two men. One had black hair that looked like it had never been brushed and wore a grey shirt and jeans that where dirty and torn. The other was a complete opposite. He had soft dirty blonde hair and wore a black jacket and jeans.

"About time you guys got here."

Piki looked down at the men's feet. They had a brown sack lay on the floor.

_What IS in that? __Potatoes._

"Sorry, we got lost."

The woman laughed and shut off her game. "I can't blame you. That wood is very easy to get lost in."

_So they've been to the woods. But…why?_

"Did you succeed?"

The blonde haired man nodded.

"Yeh _we_ got it."

"Well put it next to the girl."

The blonde haired man walked over to Piki and placed the sack at her feet. She nudged it with her foot. It felt lumpy and warm.

_What kind of potato's are these?_

"Ah, is the little girl curious." The woman laughed and walked to the doorway.

"I believe that it's your turn to watch Cameron."

Cameron groaned, rolled his eyes and slumped down onto the sofa.

"I hope your happy Arlene."

The woman turned round and smiled.

"I am actually."

She left the doorway and dragged the dark haired boy with her. Piki looked down at the sack again.

_Did it just…__twitch?_

The sack moved slightly making Piki jump.

Cameron laughed at the sight.

"Don't worry it wont bite."

He pulled out a small iPod and started to listen to music. He looked back at Piki.

"Want to listen?"

_This guy is awfully friendly for a kidnapper._

She nodded and Cameron placed a headphone in one of her ears. It was familiar to her. She just couldn't remember where she had heard it…

_5 years ago…_

_Piki ran over to her friends who where sat on the grassy bank at the back area of their school. _

"_Piki, we thought you weren't going to show."_

_Piki sat down next to her two friends._

"_Sorry, the witch kept me in."_

_Nellie laughed and played with her bracelet. _

"_You still have that old thing huh?"_

"_I do. You still have that old pendant?"_

_Ed pulled out a sliver chain from his shirt._

"_I never leave home without it."_

_Piki smiled. Ed pulled out his iPod and gave it to Piki. There's a song on here that I think you'll like."_

_Piki pressed to buttons on the device until the song came on. _

_~Sorry I cannot hear you.._

Present…

"Im kinda busy."

Cameron sang the last words when the iPod turned off.

"Ah, out of charge."

He placed the iPod back in his pocket and turned on a small TV.

Cameron looked back at Piki.

"For the record, I was totally against the abduction. I was dragged in by Tim and Arlene."

_A confession? Maybe If I co-operate with him I can get out of here._

The sack moved a little more, then strangled screams could be heard from the sack. Cameron sighed, turned the TV off and dumped the sack on the sofa. The sack struggled and lashed around. Cameron laughed and undid the sack. The sack opened to revile a boy with messy brown hair wearing a light blue shirt and light jeans. He had his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles where tied by the same kind of itchy rope that Piki had on. He was also barefoot and was bleeding a lot from his feet. He didn't have a blindfold on but his mouth was tied by a piece of fabric. They obviously didn't care if their victims found their hideout. Piki's eyes widened at the boy.

_Oh my god…_

"Surprised? I knew you would be."

Piki still couldn't believe her eyes.

Cameron carried the boy over to a chair and started to tie him to it. The whole time the two wouldn't take there eyes off each other. It was as if they where talking telepathically.

"And…Done. Have fun you two…with whatever fun you guys can have tied to a chair."

He sat back down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

_What the hell do they want with him__…?_

Nellie walked along in the woods. Branches where scattered around. Logs looked like bears have toppled them over. The colour red painted this part of the forest. _Ed must have come this way._

She stepped over a large piece of wood.

_First Piki, now him… am I next?_

She stopped and pulled the pendant from her pocket.

_I wonder if he knows this is missing._

She looked down at her own trinket. It shimmered in the dappled sunlight that the trees let in. Nellie was going to make _sure_ that she found her friends. She ran back to the campsite and dialled Ed's number.

_If im lucky, __their together…_

_Bring bring__…_

Bringbring….

"Hm..."

Cameron heard a small melody coming from the boy's pocket. He got up and pulled something out from it. A phone. The boy didn't take notice. He was asleep. The girl as well. He shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello…" A girl's voice answered thee phone. She sounded nervous.

"Can I help you miss?"

"W-where are e-ed and P-Piki..."

Cameron smiled.

"Im sorry, that's classified info."

He hung up.

That must be their other friend from the campsite.

_The last one_.

He jumped onto the sofa and opened a candy bar wrapper.

_Pity we __won't need her, she sounded cute_.

His smile spread from ear to ear and bit into his candy.

_Tim said the fun begins tomorrow. I wonder what he means by that, the little pervert._

**Whoa -.- that toke forever. I've been very busy. Cookies for people who guess the name of the song that quote was from :] **


End file.
